The Past, Present, and Future
by firedragon1992
Summary: Rochelle and Ethan encounter many dangerous missions and realize something about eace other. Will be M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Rochelle_

_Since the past week has been so bloody tiring, and I've nearly lost my life for like the third time, I don'tt feel like doing anything, least of all going to school. __**But, Arkarian wants to make sure we're following our daily lives, just so more of Lathenia's people don't come to screw us up. I walk into the cafeteria, select a random table, and just slump on it. **__I can see Isabel, Ethan, Matt, Neriah, and Jade, a girl who had survived the ordeal and been debreifed sitting just a few tables away from me. Ever since Dillion finally realized that Neriah only wanted to be friends with him, he went after Jade, who used to be on Marduke's side, just like me. She happened to be the only person I talked to nowadays, besides Neriah. __So Dillion had been after me to introduce them, since talking to Neriah was still a big deal for him. Honestly, he went after anything that could walk and talk and was a female. Not that Jade isn't pretty. She has deep red hair reaching just past her shoulders, and she's just a little taller than Isabel and like two inches shorter than me. She didn't get initiated yet, though she's supposed to sometime next week. Ever since his brother and sister died, Dartemis has come to rule over the Tribunal. _But Dillion didn't seem to get the hint that I don't care about his love life. A thought occurs to me. What if he's looking for me right now? I look furtively around, and sure enough, there's Dillion coming towards me with a big, stupid smile on his face. "So Roh, what about that Jade huh?" "Ya gonna introduce me to her sometime later, right?" I glare at him. "First of all, how many times do I have to tell you that my name isn't 'Roh'?" It's Rochelle. Get it straight. If you can't, maybe you'd be better off trying to learn how to speak." "Second, does it look like I give a damn whether you've met Jade or not?" He sighs dramatically and pulls a chair next to me. I groan on the inside. "Oohh, aren't we cranky today." What's got into you, Roh? Not enough 'people' around?" His eyes flick over to where Ethan sits, talking and joking with the rest of them. I boil inside and it wouldn't surprise me if Dillion sees smoke coming out my ears in a few seconds. He smirks and gets up. "Guess it looks like I've gotta go over there myself." "What a shame. I could've used a friend, ya know." His last words to me are hurtful, although I don't think he realizes. Trying to tell myself that he was just kidding, I brush away my loneliness and stand up to go home for the rest of the day. Before I've taken more than ten steps, Dillion comes back and slaps me lightly on the back. "I was just kidding, you know that, right Roh?" He looks at me and smiles, the first real smile that's been directed my way genuinely. I calm down, understanding that we've been through the same thing, and that it's just taking longer for me to accept that I'm a part of The Named, even though sometimes I seriously feel like I could be. In a second Dillion's voice comes back to me. He's grinning. "So, will you do it for me now?" I just glare at him some more, thinking that this kid couldn't get any more dense than he already is. I run out to the school grounds and behind the gate that leads straight to the mountains, where Arkarian's chambers are. Somebody grabs me from behind and I'm thinking it's Dillion so I turn around, ready to tell him to take off, but it's Shaun, Ethan's dad, panting really hard. "Rochelle, go to Arkarian's chambers right away. I'll get the others and meet up with you guys there. I don't need to be a Truthseer to figure out what's happening. To confirm, I say "A portal has opened, right? He just nods and hurries up to the school, and I hurry up the mountain. When I enter Arkarian's chambers, he's there, looking tired and disheveled. "Which portal?" I ask. Before he gets a chance to answer, somebody else bursts in. I turn around and its Ethan. "Which portal?" He asks, and Arkarian shoots and amused look at both of us. Even though its better than the worried look on his face a moment before, I'm irritated. What's he smiling about?

Ethan

I must have looked surprised, because who wouldn't be? A portal opens and Arkarian's just sitting there with an amused look on his face? Laughing inwardly, I realize it must have something to do with Isabel. He picks up on my thoughts and says _No, you idiot!_ I smile. It's then that I see we're not alone. Everyone has already come. Arkarian decides to get to the point. "I didn't expect the portal to open, but was keeping watch anyway. It looks like Lathenia's devoted servants are opening the portal and continuing her dirty work. We have to go back in time to when a young boy of 17 by the name of George has just broken up with his girlfriend named Martha. We have to make sure that they get back together, thwart whoever's trying to make them split up and kill them seperately, and make a quick escape back to these chambers."

Isabel voices what the rest of us are thinking. "But Arkarian, why do we need to do all this? Why do we exactly care about this?"

But Rochelle guesses the answer. "It's the first president of the U.S, right? And who knows how this break-up could effect his abilities to lead, which in turn could jeopardize the future." Arkarian grins at her. "Exactly." May I just say, you have an astute mind, Rochelle." Everyone starts putting in their two cents, and I can't help but agree. What the hell is wrong with me? As everyone quiets down, I sneak a peek at her. She's blushing ever so slightly, and seems wholly embarrassed. Then she says the stupidest thing. "I'll go, Arkarian." When he looks at her, she grins back and says, "My hands are really useful, and I'm a Truthseer." He nods. "You do have a point, but this cannot be done alone. Especially if someone from the remaining Order recognizes you. I mean, we can't have Ethan trying to save your life for the fourth time, can we?" "As he says this, everyone tries to stifle their laughter, and Isabel pokes me in my ribs. Now Rochelle isn't the only one blushing. Rochelle clears her throat and says with quite some dignity "I can handle it alone." I start to speak. Arkarian, however, is one step ahead of me. "Rochelle, Ethan has his wings, and where you're going, you're going to need many quick escapes, since you will be there for a whole day in mortal time."


	2. Chapter 2

Rochelle

Oh hell! Why do they always have to put me and Ethan together?

It's humiliating and uncomfortable! It almost makes me think they're doing this to humilate me!

Not to mention everytime he speaks there are little hints of the fact that maybe...he does have...oh no, here I go again! But then I have to ask myself, do I even wanna live if I don't have Ethan's suppport? What would be the stupid point?

Oh, double hell! Arkarian's now looking at me, and with a jolt of reality I come back. He read my thoughts! I gotta screen them better!

Oh, what a mess I'm in. I send Arkarian a jumbled message with my thoughts. _Whatever you heard is just my way of coping with nerves. I mean, wouldn't you be nervous if someone who hated you goes on missions with you all the time? It gets hard to concentrate. _He sends me a private message in return. _Do not mistake Ethan's priorities. He just wants to look after you, Rochelle. Be assured of that. He is just confused about his feelings, _he allows a bewildering smile, _as are you._

Well, that clears things up. But we can't talk anymore, as Arkarian is needed to explain more of the mission to us. He turns to me first. "You are going to be transported straight to Martha's house, attaining the role of her closest friend." Then he speaks to Ethan. "You are going to be George's friend, so therefore you will be transported to his house, and both of you will get the job of convincing them for the next few days, only one day of mortal time." Good luck, and don't be nervous." He shoots a look at me and I cringe on the inside, noticing Ethan has seen this little exchange.

Ethan

What the hell is wrong with me this morning? I mean, why the hell am I even caring if Arkarian wanted to have a private little heart-to-heart with Rochelle early in the morning?

Anyway, maybe he's just reassuring her. She has almost died three times, and that would make anyone want to back out of a mission. Not that Rochelle's the type to do so. Plus, Arkarian's the only one she talks to. It's 'cause she thinks he's the only one who believes her loyalty to the Guard. But all of us know. We've seen her, and besides, Croc-face turned

out to be the stupid traitor. All the others have just fallen into a routine that they can't shake off. Matt is a little friendlier to her now that he's finally been able to move on and found Neriah. Dillion is still the only one she really talks to, except for Neriah and Jade occasionally. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get past the fact that she used me. True, she was working for Marduke at the time, and she had the guts to turn traitor to the Order. Finally noticing my surroundings, I see that everyone has left Akarian's chambers.

"Ethan, something is bothering you. Come and sit down so we can talk." Arkarian motions for me to sit on the stool that has suddenly appeared out of thin air. He, for some reason, is smiling. I groan, thinking there's nothing that gets past this guy.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just mad because the bloody Order won't quit bugging us!" I try to convince him. Arkarian, however, has known me for 13 years, and doesn't give up easily."

He speaks tolerantly, still smiling, and looking like a child who has a secret they've known for quite some time. His attitude has me intrigued. "Listen carefully Ethan, Rochelle was just worried about the mission, so I was trying to reassure her that, even if this is a pretty important mission, she needn't worry so much." I digest this information

carefully and speak.

"I didn't ask you about Rochelle." I don't see why you're trying to bring Rochelle up when I wasn't even wondering what you were talking about." His whole face beaming now, I get the feeling I'm missing something.

He pats me on my head like I'm still four years old, and says "You didn't have to."

Okay, now he's just giving me the creeps. I knew there was nothing he didn't know about.

"Do you want to know what happened while you were healing in one of the rooms here after you got back from the Cooke mission? "Everyone was so worried. We all were terrified of losing you."

I nod my head, wondering what this has to do with anything. "Be patient Ethan." He tells me. "Do you recall the partially disintegrated chair that you fixed?" "The one Rochelle had an 'unexpected burst of energy on'?"

He looks gently up at me, and I realize that he thinks he's let me in on a precious secret,but I've still got no idea as to how that relates to me. Shaking his head at me now, Arkarian grins at me and claps my shoulder. "No matter, you shall discover it on your own pace." Now I suggest that you get a good night's sleep, so that tomorrow evening, you are prepared for your journey into the past."


	3. Author's Note:

**Hi,**

** If anyone still reads this story, you will be happy to know that I am planning on continuing this story. Sorry for making you think I'd abandoned it. Also, lunalux, yep she she is dead, but so is Rochelle. For the purposes of this story, everyone's alive. **


End file.
